


i'm glad you called

by MiraclesInApril



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraclesInApril/pseuds/MiraclesInApril
Summary: “I’m not Sehun but you sound cute.”In which Jongin calls the wrong number and the stranger on the other side of the line doesn't want to let him hang up.





	i'm glad you called

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be 2k phone sex :c

Jongin frowns when his call doesn’t go through. He stares at the screen, pursed lips, wondering why. Sehun isn’t abroad on a trip, he’s still in the country. Then he realizes, slapping himself mentally, that his friend had changed his number, the sticky note he’d scribbled the new one on glaring at him from the corner of his desk. He taps in the digits hurriedly, his agitation with how the day went growing.

“Sehun!” he whines at his friend, even though he knows Sehun isn’t responsible for a single one of his frustrations. Okay, perhaps part of the annoyance he’s carried through the day owes to Sehun nagging him that morning about this cute bachelor he thinks Jongin should meet. Jongin doesn’t have time to breathe, let alone pay attention to his very lacking love life.

“I’m not Sehun but you sound cute.” comes the reply, low and pleasant.

“Oh, sorry. Wrong number.” Jongin is about to hang up, a little flustered by this stranger, but he hears the voice again.

“Clearly. You sound like you need to complain about something. I’m not Sehun but maybe I can listen?”

“I don’t think you’d understand.” Jongin explains then wonders why he’s entertaining this at all.

“You could be right. But talk to me a for a bit.”

“Why?”

“You have a cute voice.” the man repeats and Jongin’s coherence gets lost in the fluster he feels again. The silence stretches on for a few beats before the man says, “Do you want my sob story? My business deal didn’t go through and I’ve had a rough day and for some strange reason your voice is making me happy, so please. Talk to me, cutie.”

“I have a business deal to look over today, too.” Jongin doesn’t understand why the bold stranger’s statement sends a flurry of feelings through his chest or why he’s blushing so much in the span of two minutes but he decides to humour the man.

“Oh, you must work in management like I do.” the man sounds pleased that Jongin hasn’t hung up yet.

“You could say that.” he eyes the golden plaque on his desk, his name and C.E.O title inscribed, neat and precise.

“It’s late though. You’re still working?”

“I am. You?” Jongin knows he should hang up. He needs to rant to Sehun before he goes to that meeting. His friend is probably expecting his call too.

For some reason beyond him, he likes this stranger’s voice too. It’s warm and deep and something he can’t place yet. And familiar. He feels like he’s known him for a lifetime. Something about his voice is soothing, the kind of soothing brought by familiarity only.

“No. I just got home. I’m actually on my bed. I was about to have some down time before you called.”

“Oh...wow.” Jongin realizes what he couldn’t place. _Husky_. The stranger sounds husky. _Aroused_.

“I bet you’re blushing.”

“How would you know?” Jongin doesn’t mean to sound so defensive but his cheeks have been entirely too warm since this conversation began.

“An educated guess. _Ahh_ ,” the man’s voice gets deeper, breathy. It takes a moment to register. Jongin’s loin stirs.

“You’re really...doing that?” he can’t hide the incredulity.

“Yeah. It’s been a while since I had me time.” there’s not a shred of shame.

“Oh my god.” Jongin doesn’t know what to make of such dauntlessness.

“You should relax a little too, I’m sure you’ve had a long day.” it’s casual yet Jongin wouldn’t mind doing whatever that voice sug— No. He would. He absolutely would mind.

“I have a meeting soon.” he’s not sure why he’s even excusing himself, he doesn’t owe this man anything. He should hang up.

“Tell you what, I’ll get us both off before your meeting. How does that sound?”

_Well, fuck._

There’s no way it’s getting warmer, the temperature in his office is regulated but he does feel a little hotter, his crossed legs quite uncomfortable now. He uncrosses.

“Is that a yes?” he sounds assured and pleased, like he already knows the answer.

“I don’t…” Jongin begins, about to tell the bold stranger that he doesn’t have time. Then it registers defeatedly that that was the only reason he was about to decline. “Yeah —okay.”

“Good, good. Can you touch yourself for me?”

Jongin is slightly stunned. He didn’t expect him to get right into it, though the man, so far, proved to do everything except beat around the bush.

“Er- should I take anything off?” Jongin curses how easily this man flusters him despite not even being in the same room.

“Eager? No cutie, keep them on for a bit. I’ll have you undress soon. I want you to palm yourself without taking anything off.” he directs. Jongin breathes faster at being ordered like this, normally on the administering end of commands.

He spreads his legs wider and lets his hand stray between his thighs, resting back with his eyes closed and phone held at one ear. He’s already come this far and he’s curious to see it out. He was doomed to do whatever this man wished the moment he realized it was the wrong number and didn’t hang up.

“Slower, sweetheart. I can’t have you coming yet.”

“You think this is all it would take?” his indignation is a front.

“Oh? What would it take then?” he’s genuinely interested and Jongin finds his cheeks heating again.

“None of your business.”

“Don’t be like that, cutie, I want to make this nice for you too.” the man sounds genuinely upset and Jongin would never admit to the instant remorse.

“You can take off your pants. But not all the way, just till your knees.”

His groan is discreet as he reaches for his belt but the stranger on the line picks up on it.

“You like that? Undressing for me at your workplace?” he whispers like he’s sharing a conspiracy, grimly intimate and Jongin bites down on his lip.

“Can I touch myself now?”

“Oh, so polite. Really like politeness. Makes me want to do things to you till you forget all manners.” the stranger sounds like he’s breathing fast too, shallow inhalations and the distinct sound of meeting flesh.

“ _Shit-_ ”

“Chanyeol, sweetheart, call me Chanyeol. And yes, you can touch yourself but slowly. Do you want to tell me your name?”

“No.”

“So you like the cutie nickname?”  

Jongin stays silent, unwilling to admit it makes him feel a divergent sort of warmth.

“Do you want to know a secret? I’m holding back right now. I feel like I’ll come too fast and you’ll laugh at my stamina, or lack of.”

“I won’t laugh. Much.” Jongin’s grin is audible.

“You’re cute.” Chanyeol chuckles, “I’d fuck your mouth if you laughed. That’s a good punishment for naughty boys, don’t you agree?”

“Maybe,” Jongin feels a bit dizzy with all the rushing blood.

“Don’t worry cutie, I’d suck you off afterwards. You’d be weak in the knees and,” Chanyeol trails off, the distinct sound getting louder.

“And what?” Jongin is ashamed for giving in to curiosity, ashamed and breathless.

“Then I’d turn you over and fuck you till we’re both senseless and sensitive.” Jongin is reassured by Chanyeol’s shallow breathing too.

“Fuck, Chanyeol…”

“You like that? Are you hard?”

The truth is Jongin had been hard since Chanyeol told him to touch himself. He still doesn’t understand why this stranger’s _voice_ telling him to please himself is making his blood rush like wildfire through his veins, down to his groin but it is and he’s inching closer and closer to ecstasy.

“I’ll tell you again, cutie, I’m hard. I’m really hard.”

“Me too.”

“I can tell.” Chanyeol chuckles.

“No you can’t.”

“I can. You sound breathless. And a little whiny to be honest.”

“I do not.” Jongin is indignant in earnest, arousal almost forgotten.

“You do. I like it. I wish I could touch you.” the unsheathed desire makes Jongin’s indignation dissolve like foam.

“Chanyeol,” Jongin starts, his voice lodged somewhere in the embarrassment thick in his throat.

“Yes, cutie?”

“Can I - can I go faster?”

“Fuck,” Chanyeol groans, so much deeper than Jongin has heard so far and his cock is fully mast, leaking in yearning. “You don’t understand what you’re doing to me right now. Yeah, you can. But let me hear you.”

“Hear me?” Jongin blinks, though he has an idea what Chanyeol is alluding to.

“Yeah, moan for me.” Chanyeol suggests lightly but Jongin— he wants to hear Chanyeol groan again. His silence doesn’t last long.

“Like this?” Jongin only lets out the sounds he’d been muting, between Chanyeol’s racy instructions and his own hand obediently carrying them out.

“Yeah,” Chanyeol encourages, “that’s perfect. Fucking sexy. Can you do it again?”

“Chanyeol,” Jongin could tell himself he sounds needier for Chanyeol’s benefit this time but his throbbing cock doesn’t let his conscious lie.

“Oh my god, you sound delicious.” the praise makes arousal pang hard through Jongin, shuddering through his hips.

“I’m getting there, cutie, you’re fucking magic. I want you to grip yourself firmly for me. Have you done that?”

“Yeah,”

“I’m not going to last, I want you to come with me. Stroke fast, just want to hear your moans from now.”

“Mmh.” Jongin obliges, sitting up and bracing his elbow on his desk as his other hand works fast, fast like his heart is beating, like his blood is roaring in his ears.

“I’d love to come on your face,”

“Fuck,” Jongin almost falls face first onto his desk, feeling boneless and heavy.

“You like that too, huh? Then I’d eat it all from your face. And kiss you with that mouth till you want to be fucked again.”

“Chanyeol.” Jongin pleads.

“I could fuck you hard and fast, or we could go slow till you shake and beg.”

“Chanyeol - Chanyeol, I’m so _close-_ ”

“Come sweetheart. Think of coming in my mouth. I’d suck you hard way past your climax, just so I can hear you make those sounds _-fuck_ , I’m-” Chanyeol sounds so husky, so hoarse and Jongin lets go that moment, shocking himself as he shoots up into his own face. He’s too high on ecstasy for the shock to set, pleasurable shivers running through him as he breathes raggedly through his post-climax, Chanyeol’s loud breathing in his ear telling him he’s doing the same.  


“Did you miss your meeting?” Chanyeol sounds far more collected than Jongin feels.

“No, just in time actually.” he swallows hard as he takes a swab of the substance on his cheek. He’s not quite sure if this is shame, satisfaction currently lays thick atop everything in his mind.

“I told you I could do it. You won’t tell me your name?”

“No.”

“Okay, you’ll always be ‘cutie’ to me then.” Chanyeol sighs, only resigned and not disappointed.

“I need to go.” post-climax haze begins to clear, the meeting is in five minutes and the realization that he let a stranger talk him into an orgasm is setting in.

“This was great. I’d like to do it again with you, I understand if you don’t want to though. You can call me any time. For anything.” there he goes again, that familiar warmth.

“Bye Chanyeol.”

“Good luck with your meeting cutie.”  
  
  


Jongin doesn’t miss Chanyeol. He doesn’t think about him or his voice or what they did. He certainly doesn’t think of the nickname Chanyeol gave him, how it rolled off his tongue as he moaned, nor does he think of all the little obscene promises he made to him when he was getting close. Truly, he doesn’t think of all these things.

Save for when it’s late and despite being exhausted, he’s got too much on his mind to sleep. As is the case right now.

It’s been two weeks since Jongin misdialed Sehun’s number. In that time, Chanyeol called twice. Once the following day. Jongin had been in a meeting and when Junmyeon asked if he wanted to call back, he’d declined.

He’d reasoned that there was nothing left for them to discuss. Nothing they had to say to each other. No way they could repeat what they’d done. It was a one time thing.

And despite the misplaced yearning he’d felt, he held on to that train of thought.

But it’s exceptionally hard today as he stares at the missed call, tired and craving Chanyeol’s voice. Just, his voice, if not anything else.

 _It’s late, he’s probably asleep and won’t pick up_ , Jongin rationalises as he unthinkingly presses the call button. He snuggles into his pillows, ready to hang up and relieved that he could soothe his nagging yearning with the fact that he had tried.

“Hello?” Jongin is startled when the line is picked just as he is about to cut the call. His mouth opens and closes, his mind suddenly blank.

“Hello?” Chanyeol repeats, his voice thick and gruff like he’s just awoken.

“Oh. Hey, cutie.” Chanyeol says after a little while of silence and Jongin wonders how he knows.

“I know it’s you, cutie. I saved your number.” Chanyeol’s chuckle rumbles in his ear and despite Jongin’s scrambled brain, the sound warms him up.

“Hi.” Jongin breathes at last.

“Hey.” Chanyeol whispers and Jongin’s never seen it but he can hear the smile.

“Uhm, it’s late. I-”

“It doesn’t matter. I want to talk to you.”

Jongin _really_ hates that this man whom he’s only ever spoken to once can have the zoo amok in his stomach.

“I...okay. How are you?” he’s not sure he wants a repeat of what they did before but it can’t hurt to start slowly like this.

“Okay...just missed you. Is that weird?”

“No.” Jongin says after deliberation. _Missed you too._

“How is my cutie? Tired?”

“Yeah,” Jongin pulls his covers higher, even though no one can witness his blush.

“Holed up in the office?” Chanyeol teases.

“At home.”

“Oh. In bed?” Chanyeol’s tone shifts and though Jongin hadn’t wanted anything more moments ago, something in him shifts along with Chanyeol.

“Hmm.”

“Want to relax or sleep?” there’s no bias in how he says either, as though he’s fine with anything Jongin chooses. Jongin finds himself even more comforted.

“How ‘bout ‘relax till you sleep’?” Chanyeol’s suggestive voice makes Jongin want to simultaneously roll his eyes and hide deeper under his covers. He opts for the latter.

“That’s fine.”

“Tell me what you’re wearing.” Chanyeol doesn’t dally, his voice huskier on command. Jongin is instantly attuned.

“...Nothing.”

“Nothing? Did you get ready for me?”

“Normally sleep this way.”

“Hm. Would want to fuck you every night if we slept in the same bed.”

“Wouldn’t let you.” Oh, but he might. If Chanyeol ever talked to him this way in close proximity, Jongin just might forget his own name.

“S’your choice. But I think you’d be begging for it every night.”

“Conceited.” Jongin scoffs, wrinkling his nose.

“No. You already have me wanting to worship you by your voice alone. I think you’d get addicted to getting spoiled.”

“How would you spoil me?”

“However you want. Whatever you like. Whatever you learn to like. Why, how do you want to be spoiled? Tell me what you like, cutie.”

Jongin buries his face in his pillow, overwhelmed already. He’s too warm and he’s not sure if it’s embarrassment entirely or something else.

“Come on. It’s just me.” Chanyeol says when Jongin is silent too long, breathing into his pillow so Chanyeol doesn’t hear him.

“How ‘bout your favourite positions? Do you like being fucked into something from behind? Into the mattress? Into a wall?”

“Or maybe missionary? Slow and deep, kissing you till you can’t breathe?”

Jongin feels like he can’t breathe now, rutting into his mattresses weakly.

“Riding? Would you like to ride my cock till you got off? Yours to ride and make yourself come on?”

Jongin doesn't have the mind to filter his groan, his member straining to be out of confines and the small friction makes him even harder.

“You like that, don’t you? Would you want me pliant, completely under your control? Or help you fuck yourself on me?”

“Talk to me, cutie. Tell me what you’d want.”

“Pliant. Then fuck me.”

“So dirty, riding me then wanting to be fucked. But I’d give you that. Take you there and bring you back so many times.”

“Chanyeol.”

“You want to touch yourself?”

“Yes.”

“Go ahead. You earned it, cutie.” that’s all the prompting Jongin needs to reach back beneath his sleeping pants and probe between his cheeks with two fingers.

“Chanyeol,”

“Hmm?”

“What do you like?”

“Lots of things. Being touched, any way. Your hands on me. Want you to stroke me. Could you do that for me?”

“Yeah,”

“So good for me. Would want you all the time.”

“Would give you,” he sinks in both fingers, his untouched cock aching.

”Hmm?”

“Nothing.”

“Don’t be shy, cutie. I like everything you say.”

“Okay.”

“Tell me cutie, do you make a lot of noise? Make me hear all those cute sounds you made for me before?”

“Chanyeol,” Jongin says wantonly, fingers moving faster inside himself. He’s certainly not silent in bed but he imagines Chanyeol would somehow completely remove all his reservations. He’s doing a commendable job of it already.

“Still don’t know your name. You should give me something to moan when I come.”

“No...Chanyeol-”

“What are you doing?”

“Using my fingers.”

“Fuck, _fuck_ , you’re doing that? Fuck, I wanna see that.”

Jongin adds another finger, his entrance unclenching tight around himself. Jongin doesn’t recall feeling so much pleasure, not with someone else, not by himself and Chanyeol isn’t even touching him.

Chanyeol continues to tell him bluntly salacious things, telling Jongin how he’d make him ride his fingers, find his pleasure spot and finger it till Jongin comes for him. Jongin feels like he’s been thoroughly fucked when he comes.

He falls asleep to Chanyeol sighing how they should talk before getting into this because he wants to hear Jongin’s voice more. Jongin’s not sure what he mumbles back sleepily but Chanyeol’s voice follows him to his dreams.  
  
  


The clamorous afternoon din is soothing, it drowns any thoughts in his head. It doesn’t stop his nerves though. Jongin sips on his cold chocolate, nervous and disinterested. Sehun is across him, sipping on his own drink as he watches Jongin knowingly.

“Stop that, you’re not helping.” he mumbles, kicking his friend under the table.

When Jongin had agreed to see the handsome bachelor Sehun had been gushing about and urging Jongin to go out with for so long, Sehun had been curious as to what finally made him give.

It didn’t take long for his best friend to weasel the truth out of him.

And duly laugh at him for several days.

“You’re thinking about him, aren’t you?” Sehun smirks at him.

“Shut up.”

“ _Oh my sexy stranger, tell me more dirty things_.” Sehun closes his eyes and moans and Jongin prays for his death to be swift, he’s not sure how this man is in charge of a company.

“You’re really the worst.” Jongin ducks his head, finding the contents of his opaque drink intriguing.

He had only agreed to see Sehun’s friend because he’d begun losing his sanity. Over a voice, a person he’d never met. It’s been two months since he called Chanyeol back and he has tried so hard to end it, to not pick up when Chanyeol calls or stop himself from calling back.

Jongin has even stopped staying at the office so late, stopped holding meetings at ungodly hours — to the relief of his employees — stopped overworking so much. Work brought him pleasure, kept him occupied in a way that he enjoyed enough to call a hobby.

But now there’s Chanyeol’s call, waiting for him when he gets home, Chanyeol’s stories and jokes and teasing. Some nights he has commands for Jongin as soon as he picks up the phone, _strip, right now. Moan cutie, want to hear you right now._ Some nights it’s gentle baritone asking Jongin what he wants, what he needs.

And all nights, he asks Jongin how he is, how his day was, what he wants to talk about. Jongin never realized he wanted that. For someone who wasn’t Sehun or Junmyeon or his parents to ask him how his day went. Nor did he realize he’d care about trivial things like how someone was doing, pausing his work to send Chanyeol a good luck text on days he told him he has an upcoming difficult deal to broker.

Chanyeol asks a few times to see Jongin, a video call, to know Jongin’s name, to meet up. They’re always poised as suggestions, though, and Chanyeol never treats Jongin differently when he declines every single time.

It’s when Jongin’s work became sloppy that he realized something had to give. His work has been his pride and it was disconcerting when he began forgetting to read through a document or two, forgetting to prepare for meetings or simply find it hard to focus while in the midst of one, all because his mind was playing a certain voice on loop, imagining what Chanyeol would tell him tonight or would want him to do. All because Chanyeol, Chanyeol, _Chanyeol_ , he couldn’t stop thinking about Chanyeol.

No, something has to give. Jongin can’t lose himself like this to a person he’s never met.

So he’s going to meet Sehun’s friend and agree to a date, even if he has no interest in them or anyone else. He won’t forget or move on from Chanyeol if he doesn’t _try_.

“Hi, hi, sorry I’m late.”

Jongin is too busy trying to shrink himself to kernel size when a voice booms, a figure tucking itself into the only vacant chair at their table. Time slows for Jongin, though he’s not sure why yet.

“You have no excuse, Park. Jongin and I are too busy for this.” Sehun snorts but allows the man to reach over the table and squeeze his shoulders in a quick hug.

“Shut up, you.”

“Excuse me? I got you this hot date and this is how you speak to me?” Sehun says indignantly and Jongin wants to slink down into the ground as blood and bones.

Jongin’s hands are setting records for clammy, his heart louder than the din. He wonders if excusing himself to the toilet and sneaking out would be too rude and juvenile. He keeps his head down, smiling daggers sideways at his best friend and now more than ever, he wants a chasm to swallow him down.

“Yes, Sehun. Shut up and make the introduction?”

“Neither of you deserve me. Anyway, Park Chanyeol, this is Kim Jongin. Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol.” Sehun gestures vaguely between them and Jongin sees a hand outstretched to him.

“Hi Jongin.”

Jongin avoids making any discernible reactions but it’s pleasant, so pleasant to hear his name from that voice.

“Hi.” he says quietly, contemplating whether Sehun would find it strange if he altered his voice. Chanyeol’s grip is firm and swallows his hand. He pulls back hastily, currents at his fingertips.

“So I’m gonna leave you two to figure out when you wanna meet, when you’re gonna fuck, yada yada yada, Kyungsoo is waiting for me.” Sehun announces, standing. Chanyeol’s hand shoots out, pulling him back down.

“Actually, I came here because it felt rude to decline through someone else.” Chanyeol starts apologetically, gaze flitting between Jongin and Sehun. “I’m not in a relationship right now but there’s someone I’m interested in and it wouldn’t be fair to Jongin.”

“Oh?” Sehun says, serious for the first time all afternoon.

Jongin’s not embarrassed at the rejection. Embarrassment in nothing to what feels like a punctured heart.

“Yeah, it’s not serious yet but I think there’s definitely something so, it just wouldn’t be right. I’m sorry for bringing you all the way out here.” sincerity drips from Chanyeol and Jongin wishes he could hate him but all he feels is hurt.

Though he has no right to feel that either, he is the one sitting here, planning on ceasing whatever that has been going on between them — without Chanyeol’s knowledge. Really, he’s at fault here. It doesn’t help the sting.  

“Jongin must be relieved, I practically forced him here.” Sehun grins but Jongin sees the concern in his best friend as his eyes dart back to him.

“Ah really? You shouldn’t have done that but it’s great Jongin didn’t want to be here. Stop bossing people around, Sehun.” Chanyeol laughs, completely oblivious and Jongin’s heart sinks deeper.

“You worry about yourself, Park.” Sehun scoffs.

“I always do,” Chanyeol rolls his eyes, “I have to go. Baekhyun isn’t going to cover for me long. Listen, it was nice meeting you, Jongin. We should hang out sometime. Come down with Sehun and Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol grins at him and Jongin hates the sight.

 _He’s got a great smile_.

And he’s so terribly handsome.

Chanyeol leaves as hastily as he’d entered and Jongin is faced with Sehun who’s scrutinizing him.

“Jongin?”

“What?”

“What’s up?” Sehun hooks his leg around Jongin’s calf and tugs when Jongin doesn’t look at him.

“Nothing.”

“Jongin.” his best friend deadpans.

“Really, it’s nothing.” Jongin sighs, “he’s good looking.”

“You’re disappointed he’s not available?” Sehun looks at him like he’s sprouted branches from his head.

“Extremely good looking.” Jongin sighs again, trying to make it convincing.

Sehun still scrutinizes him like some alien organism under a microscope but he ultimately nods and lets it go.  


 

 _I have no right to be upset,_ Jongin tells himself in a mantra over the next few days. He’s being ridiculous and he knows it.

Self awareness doesn’t prevent him from ignoring Chanyeol’s calls nor does it stop his brain from going into overdrive.

Who is he interested in? When did he develop the interest? Why does he still call me if he has someone else? Who is Baekhyun? Is he cheating? How can he do this? Why does he have to be so handsome?

Jongin is startled out his reverie by his personal phone. Very few people have this number his family, Junmyeon and Sehun. Those that he’ll pick up for, no matter the circumstance.

And Chanyeol, Jongin remembers. He’d given it to Chanyeol after a few weeks because Junmyeon had accidentally connected their lines while he’d been talking to Chanyeol. He didn’t want a repeat of that mortification so he’d given Chanyeol his personal number.

It’s been a long while since Chanyeol called at work, texting whatever he needs to say or leaving voice messages, so Jongin is a bit disoriented as he reads the name who’s been the core of his affliction on the screen.  

He picks up with the intention of telling Chanyeol to not call anymore, that he’s got too much work and can’t afford to give time to anything else.

“Hello?” Chanyeol sounds frantic.

“Hi Chanyeol.”

“Hi cutie?”

“Is there something you need?” Jongin imagines the confusion in those wide, expressive eyes he’d met and flushes with guilt. But he has to do this.

“Yes? Is...are you okay? What’s...are you okay?” Chanyeol repeats, grappling for words, sounding _hurt_ now and Jongin feels even more guilt. Until he remembers that Chanyeol is supposedly interested in someone else.

“I’m fine, Chanyeol. You?”

“I…” Jongin has never heard Chanyeol lost for words, not when they were telling each other salacious things, not when they’re discussing mundane topics, not...ever. He sounds stunned now. “Worried,” Chanyeol says, “I’m worried about you.”

Jongin’s heart pangs with warmth and some of the ice fortress he’s built around himself melts.

“I’m just, busy. With work.” Jongin whispers, his throat feeling tight. He’s missed him. So much. Even if he’s not Jongin’s to miss.

“Oh. Should’ve called. Texted. Thought something awful happened.” the woundedness has not left him but there’s relief too.

“No. Nothing like that.” it’s hard to remember why he’s supposed to cut Chanyeol off when his heart aches like this, with guilt and yearning.

“I’m glad. Can we talk, tonight?”

 _He’s interested in someone else, he’s interested in someone else_ Jongin repeats to himself with eyes closed.

“I miss you, cutie.” it comes out sad and Jongin’s heart tugs heavily now.

 _It’s not serious yet_ the recollection slithers into his mind, _it’s not serious yet_. It’s okay for Jongin to continue with Chanyeol like before, at least for now.

 _It’s not serious yet_.

And...Jongin can make sure it never gets serious with them. Jongin’s going to make sure Chanyeol won’t want to get serious with anyone else.

“Yeah, okay. Let’s talk tonight.”

“Really? That’s great.” Chanyeol is instantly happier and Jongin wonders at his easy mood swings.

“See you later Chanyeol.” Jongin is smiling in what feels like stretched out years.

“See you cutie. Take care and take it easy.”

“Huh?”

“You’re gonna need some strength. For tonight. So, don’t wear yourself out.” Chanyeol’s sudden dark tone makes Jongin’s blood simmer. He almost hangs up immediately before he remembers his self avowed mission.

“I’ll be waiting, Chanyeol.” he murmurs, gravelly and unmistakably suggestive. He enjoys Chanyeol’s hitched breath as he hangs up and laughs to himself.  


He never quite imagined liking Chanyeol’s reactions to his sudden requited boldness this much but it proves incredibly easy and fun to tease and work up Chanyeol. Jongin feels a rush of power and satisfaction each time Chanyeol gets breathy or can’t hold back moans when he speaks filthily, candidly, of all the things he wants from Chanyeol, all the things he wants to do to Chanyeol. No wonder Chanyeol enjoyed it so much when the tables had been reversed.

It’s not that Chanyeol doesn’t give Jongin instructions anymore or that Jongin does all the talking. Jongin is just much more inclined to add in, speak out his desires, unfiltered as his reservations fall to pieces.

“Missed you so much, cutie. Wish I could fuck you, show you how much.” Chanyeol says as greeting, their first call after Jongin ignoring him for days.

“Hm. So ready for that, Chanyeol. Been preparing myself for you.” Jongin speaks in hushed tones, despite being the only occupant of his house.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, missed your cock. Want it inside me.” Jongin blushes at his own words but any embarrassment is dispelled by Chanyeol’s deep groan and quick prayer for his sanity.

“Baby, how deep do you want it?”

“All the way, all of it.” Jongin’s heart picks up, he lies on his back so he can stroke himself without restriction.

“So greedy. Will you be riding me?” Chanyeol normally sounds collected, even when he’s speaking pure filth that makes Jongin’s pulse race but tonight he already sounds breathless.

“No. Want you to fuck me senseless. Promised me that.”

“I did. Fuck you till you can’t speak. Can’t think.”

“Want that so bad. Chanyeol,” Jongin moans more wantonly than he ever has, spine following his mast, leaking head, “Gonna take you so good, be so good for you.”

“Fuck, baby, I can’t-” Chanyeol stammers and Jongin bites his lip, aroused by how he can affect Chanyeol like this.

“Lied when I said I wouldn’t let you fuck me every night. Would let you whenever you want. Wanna be fucked by you all the time.” Jongin squeezes the leaking precum from his tip and uses it to lubricate himself, stroking faster and faster, knowing Chanyeol is almost there because of him.

Chanyeol grunts, whispering something choked that’s close to _cutie_ and his laboured breathing sounds to Jongin’s ears. Jongin follows, hot semen spraying onto his stomach.

“Cutie,” Chanyeol sighs when he’s calmed down and Jongin almost tells him his name, just to hear it in that fond tone. “If missing me was all it took to unleash this side of you, I would’ve taken a few days away a long time ago.”

“Ssh you.”

“Best ‘I missed you’ kinda-sex I’ve ever had.” Chanyeol continues, clearly recovered enough to tease.

“I said hush.”

“And I said I missed you. A lot. Not just this. Your voice, just. Talking to you. Don’t do that again, please. Tell me if you don’t want to talk, okay?” Chanyeol says earnestly and Jongin immediately nods till he remembers Chanyeol can’t see him.

“Okay. I,” he takes a deep breath, “missed you too.”

“I know.” Chanyeol chuckles, “Who else would let you fall asleep on them and snore loudly in their ear?”

“Gonna hang up on you.” Jongin threatens, though he wouldn’t take himself seriously either.

“No you won’t. What has my cutie been up to? Don’t tell me it’s been all work.”

Jongin stretches, ignoring how his toes curl at Chanyeol’s use of possessive pronoun. He reaches for the wipes on his nightstand and cleans his stomach of the evidence of his orgasm, his cock soft between his legs now. Tossing the soiled wipes into the can at the corner of the room, he settles under the covers and tucks himself in.

Listening to Chanyeol’s periodic humming as Jongin talks, Chanyeol’s rumbling tone as he tells Jongin mundane stories, Chanyeol calling him cutie, _cutie don’t fall asleep yet_ as his eyelids droop and his mind wanders in and out of consciousness, it sinks in how much Jongin doesn’t want to lose this or end it. How much more he actually wants, like maybe Chanyeol’s voice right in his ear instead of through his phone, Chanyeol’s arms around him instead of the warmth of his voice ensconcing him. Chanyeol right here with him.  


Jongin continues wearing Chanyeol down, though it’s become evident how enthralled he is with Jongin as Jongin is with him. He doesn’t let Chanyeol get bored, pushing him till he one day pleads for Jongin to let them meet, uninhibitedly desperate. Jongin would be amused if he hadn’t been aching so hard himself, beyond tempted to send Chanyeol his address or ask for his.

He makes a habit of sending Chanyeol pictures of himself, obscure shots of his face veiled by his fringe and cover, the bridge of his nose the only part peeking out. Closeups of his eye that have Chanyeol guffawing in his ear, closeups of his puckered lips that make Chanyeol produce another sound.

Feeling bolder one day, he sends Chanyeol a picture of his hard-on, straining against his tight work pants, t _hinking of you_.

Chanyeol calls him immediately, asking Jongin what he thinks he’s doing, _for god’s sake I have a meeting in ten_.

“Just enough time to tell me again how you’d suck me off, Yeol.” Jongin murmurs and Chanyeol is all his.

Jongin musters enough nerve to send something much more daring; a barely discernible picture of his legs spread, back raised and two fingers knuckles deep in himself, cock stranding curved to his stomach, _you wanted to see?_ Chanyeol’s hoarse praises are rewarding as they both shudder in numbing orgasm. Chanyeol doesn’t fail to remind him that he almost comes every time he _remembers_ that it’s saved on his phone, let alone looks at it.

Jongin’s mission soon becomes redundant. He floats on a cloud of elation and satiation, comfortable beyond ways he’d ever thought he’d be with someone else, almost ready to suggest he and Chanyeol meet in person.

 

Then one day he comes crashing down as fast and hard as he had risen.

“Finally, fucking idiot.” Sehun says loudly, scowling at his phone, startling Jongin out of the doze he’d fallen into.

“What?” it’s Jongin’s turn to scowl, cranky with even less sleep than normal because somebody wouldn’t let him sleep the previous night before he’d orgasmed thrice.

“This idiot, Park Chanyeol.” Sehun says as explanation and Jongin finds himself sitting up straighter.

“What about him?” Jongin winces internally at how curious he sounds. He puts his head back down on the table, trying to play it nonchalant.

“Remember how he said he’d been interested in someone? He’s been dancing around them for months but he’s finally going to try and make it serious. You don’t know how stupidly lovesick and a pain in my damn ass he’s been.” Sehun sighs exhaustedly, throwing his phone down in resignation.

“Ah. Good for him.” Jongin shrugs and closes his eyes again.  


He doesn’t answer Chanyeol's call that night. Or the next. Doesn’t respond to his texts or voice messages — though he listens to them all and leaves him on read. He reverts to his old working habits, working way past rationality, working till all the words blur and he can no longer read. On the third day that this becomes his new routine, Junmyeon finds him asleep on his desk at dawn and orders him home. He clears his schedule for that day and tells him he’ll call his mother if he finds him in the office before he’s well rested.

Jongin’s not ready for his mother to insist on moving in with him again until he gets himself together.

He goes home but he doesn’t sleep, dragging out one of the various vintage bottles in his cellar. He doesn’t really taste the drink but it lightens up the tightness in his chest so he keeps refilling his glass.

What was he expecting? Why did he allow his head to reach so far into the clouds, till he became blind?

Ultimately, Jongin knows it’s his own fault. He should have stopped before it had been too late, before Chanyeol had become such a natural part of his day that it feels likes aching for a phantom limb without.

The worst thing is that he misses him. Even knowing that he’s not more than some disembodied figure to blow off steam with to Chanyeol, even knowing that Chanyeol is probably calling so persistently to end it with him, he misses him.

And then he feels angry. Irrational fury.

Furious that he fell for this, furious that Chanyeol didn’t have the decency to let him go when he’s still thinking about another.

I _should meet him,_ Jongin thinks, _I should meet him and make him look me in the eye when I ask him why he did all this with me when he’s interested in someone else_.

Jongin sends the text and falls into inebriated sleep.

  


Jongin sees him approach. He’s tempted to flee, his leg jittering. It’s a cold, dreary day, clouds dense and moisture seeping into skin and Jongin hugs his coat to himself tighter. He wonders if he should just walk away or pretend he’s waiting for someone else.

His anger had evaporated with his sleep. He had woken up only groggy and terribly sad, the ache in his heart a physical pain in his chest. With the rage gone, there’s no bravery either. His courage had faded with each step he’d taken to get to the cafe he told Chanyeol to meet outside of.

Too late, Chanyeol has already spotted him.

Chanyeol comes closer and closer, grin — that Jongin has missed — splitting his lips until he registers Jongin and confusion clouds his face.

“Jongin?” he peers at Jongin, reading his features beneath the mask and Jongin schools himself into a smile.

“Oh, Chanyeol?” Jongin puts the surprise in his voice, trying to deepen the already muffled sound so Chanyeol doesn’t recognize it.

He’s not ready, not yet.

The door of the cafe opens, people slip in and Jongin considers dashing in as well with the excuse that he’s got someone waiting and letting Chanyeol wait too for someone who’s never coming.

“Hey! What are you doing here?” Chanyeol beams, looking glad to see Jongin even though he’s only ever met him once, to his knowledge anyway. He looks slightly haggard unlike last time, deep circles and unkempt hair and Jongin doesn’t want to contemplate what it could mean.

“I could ask you the same.” Jongin breathes through the mask, causally raised eyebrow like he doesn’t feel splinters in his heart, happy and miserable all at once.

“I’m waiting for someone.” Chanyeol smiles, the light reaching his eyes this time.

“Oh. The person you ditched me for?” Jongin forces a smirk into his eyes, even as the words cut.

Chanyeol blushes, to Jongin’s surprise.

“I- I didn’t want to ditch you. But, yes. I’m meeting that person.”

Jongin’s heart stills in his chest.

“Oh.” Jongin’s brain skips a loop, forgetting to change the tone of his voice and Chanyeol perks up, his eyes widening. “Are you- are you serious with them now?” Jongin recovers swiftly, his brain whirling with this new information, newfound realization.

“I don’t know.” Chanyeol looks down, suddenly glum, “I hope so after today.” he looks at his watch and glances backwards, then over Jongin’s shoulder down the road. Jongin no longer feels the cold. There’s bursting giddiness filling his heart.

“Maybe you should call them. Ask if they’re near.” Jongin’s grin is true.

“Okay?” Chanyeol seems confused by Jongin’s sudden enthusiasm but he slips his phone out of his pocket.

Jongin’s phone vibrates in his pocket and Chanyeol watches as Jongin pulls it out.

“Hey cutie.” Chanyeol still looks bemused as Jongin puts the phone against his ear, pulls the mask from his mouth.

“I’m glad you called.”

Chanyeol’s stupefied face, Jongin decides, is just as satisfying as his aroused speechlessness and one he'd like to get used to.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna make them have an easy meeting where chanyeol realizes who jongin is when sehun forces them to meet, possibly followed by sex on a pool table but where's the fun in that? maybe the pool table idea will be saved for another au, lol. thanks for reading ＼ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ＼


End file.
